MissUnderstood
by jeniashi
Summary: Girl meet boy. Girl and boy fall in love. Right? But what if you happen to throw in a crazy ex boyfriend, who believes if he can't have Jenna, no one can. YugixOC. No Mary-sue. R AND R Please :
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello It is me Jeni^v^ Now before I get 1000 reviews/flames claiming that my OC is a Mary-Sue I ask you to read the story.. She is in no way perfect. Thank you^^

Disclaimer- If Jeni owned Yugioh there'd be trouble 0.o Big..trouble..  
...

The boy ran a hand through his long black hair and stared at the winding staircase in front of him. "Jenna!" He hollered "Your going to be late!"

"Lynol!" A girls voice yelled back, "It's not my fault! Its my hair's!" Lynol rolled his eyes but grinned as he heard a pair of footsteps racing down.

"Jenna, don't ru-" To late the small girl named Jenna fell. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and she fell awkwardly down the stairs. Her arms out in front of her trying to brace her fall as she landed on the bottom step. Her curly blond hair that she had worked so hard to tie in pigtails covered her face. The older boy sighed and helped her up. Jenna blushed and rubbed her head.

"S-sorry brother." She muttered and bowed her curly head in a sign of respect. Lynol just rubbed her head.

"Learn anything?" He asked with a tiny grin as he grabbed the two blue ribbons and quickly tied her air back in a unusually fast speed for a boy. Jenna grinned and thanked him. "Come on your going to be late." The two walked out and Lynol started their red Bugatti. "Are you nervous?" Lynol asked. Jenna shrugged staring out the tinted window.

"I wish.. you were still in school.." Jenna trailed off.

"I know Jay-Bird but your a Junior. You don't have that long left in school. Besides I'm sure you'll love Domino High." Jenna winced at her nickname. Jay-Bird. It was annoying in her opinion, It was something that her parents used to call her. She let out a soft sigh as the school came into view. It was a lot smaller than her old school. She turned to look at her brother.

"Will you erm.." Jenna asked

"Planning on it ." Lynol got out and walked over to open the door for his sister. Jenna bit her lip as she saw everyone staring at her. She hated being stared at and the fact that her brother was..ah different didn't help. Her hand slid into his as they made their way up the front stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yugi walked up the stairs with his pale friend. "That homework was so hard Yugi. Did you get number seven?" Ryou asked.

"No, It s so hard! I don't think we even went over that in class. I mean I know what the empirical formula is but.." Yugi trailed off. He stopped and Ryou walked into him. "Sorry." He muttered. Ryou looked over Yugi's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Thats the principal.. But who is that?" Ryou pointed to a tall boy with long black hair in a ponytail. He wore more eyeliner than Duke Devlin and seemed to be arguing quietly with him. The principal said something causing the boy to throw his hands up in anger. He pressed his fingers against his nose. Finally he nodded and headed into the office with the principal.

"That was ..weird." Yugi said. No one argued with the principal. Yugi opened his locker and took out his Algerbra book and binder and the two boys headed to their homeroom. "I hate having math first block." Yugi said taking his usual seat in the front with Ryou on his left side.

" Good Morning class today we will-" The teacher stopped mid sentence as the door opened. In walked the strange boy and this time girl was with him. The girl was almost as odd looking as her brother was terrifyingly scary. "Can I help you?" The teacher asked crossing her arms. It was common knowledge she hated being disrupted.

"Actually, yes. The principal sent me here. He said you would have my sisters schedule?" The boy said his hand on the girls shoulder.

" Unfortunately 'Sir' that information can only be given to a parent or guardian. And assuming you are neither." She turned and started writing on the smart board.

"Never assume Ma'am because it will only make a ass out of you. Now if you check your system you will in fact see that my name is listed as Jenna's Guardian." The boy crossed his arms and grinned raising a black eyebrow challenging her.

"Fine." The teacher went to her labtop and typed something in. "It says Lynol White." She looked up. "Are you Lynol White?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Lynol held out his hand and smirked. The teacher handed him Jenna's schedule.

" Her first class is with me."

"Fine." Lynol said. "I need to talk to her though first." He took her outside the classroom and bent down to her level. Although they were siblings, Lynol got all the height... Jenna, not so much. Lynol gently lifted her chin and saw tears forming in her blue eyes and falling onto her freckled cheeks.

"Im scared.." Jenna said her bottom lip trembling.

"I know sweetie. But everything will be fine." He wiped away the tears with his thumb and gave her a grin. "This isn't California.. What happened there wont happen here. I promise" He leened and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be here right after ." Lynol stood up and hugged Jenna. "Ready?" He asked and grinned as Jenna shook her head violently no. "You gotta though." His eyes softened as he saw Jenna slump her shoulders down and pout.

"I guess.." Jenna wrapped her arms around him and burried her face in his shirt. Lynol gently removed her and gave her a slight nudge toward her class. She stopped and turned. Silently begging him not to make her. He raised a eyebrow and cocked his head. Jenna sighed and opened the door and slipped in.

"I love you Jenna.." He whispered before turning and walking away from his sister. Jenna was more than that though, he thought. 'Shes my whole life.. What happened in California wont happen here.' His black head shook as he cleared his mind and stepped outside and into his car. But instead of starting it up he just stared out the window. Blue eyes closed and his hand covered his face.

...  
A/N- Soo? Alright so please review^^ It would make me happy!


	2. Girls Rule

A/N- Thanks to everyone^v^ Ya'll know who you are^^ Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my new friend WUMCSkilletFan. There will be two POVS in this chapter. Lynols and Yugis. And then regular

Disclaimer- Jeni owns nothing. Once again Yugioh would be in big trouble if she did 0.o

...  
3 Lynols POV 3

I let out a frustrated sigh before I banged my head against the steering wheel. "Ow." My forehead was throbbing. "I may as well get to work. I have to interview a bunch of people for a personal assistant and then deal with-" I stopped. "Great and now I'm talking my self..great..just..great." I shook my head "Note to self take Jenna's advice and find a girl." My car turned on to Main street and I pulled up to a gate my pale fingers typed in a code before the gates opened. Once the gates opened I pulled my car into a spot and climbed out. The security guard opened the door for me. I gave her a grin and nodded. Yes my security guard was a girl. A 17 year old to be exact with multiple personalities. But trust me you don't want to be on her bad side. My office was on the seventh floor so I had to get on the elevator. The elevator stopped on the second floor and a small girl hurried on.

"Excuse me sir? Im totally lost and ever body's giving me the run around." In front of me was a short girl with short spiky black. She looked goth but hey, so did I.

" What are you looking for Miss?" Her head snapped up and she grinned her eyes sparkling with excitement. Wow her eyes.. One was purple the other was red.

" Im here for a interview with Mr. White." She grinned and showed me some papers which I assumed was her resume.

"What position may I ask?" I glanced at her with a cocked eyebrow.

" Personal assistant." She smiled brightly and then her shoulders slumped "Are you..ah...applying?"

"Nah.. I work here." I answered wondering why the girl seemed upset.

" Oh! Was the interview hard?" She asked. I could feel my self grinning but shook my head.

" You have a good chance." The girls face lit up like a Christmas tree. The elevator binged as it reached the seventh floor. " Coming?"

" So his office is on this floor?" She questioned.

"Yup. it's this way Miss." I led the way to my office.

"Oh , you can stop calling me Miss, Sir." I stared at her, my hand on my office door.

"You can stop calling me Sir. But you never told me your name." I said slightly amused with this girl.

"Niko, Niko Asaki." Niko grinned and bowed slightly. "And your name?" I opened the door.

" Lynol, Lynol White." Grinning at her look of surprise I walked in..

I looked up from my problem to see that weird girl again. She had both her arms wrapped around a pink binder like her life depended on it. Her blue eyes scanned the class looking for a empty seat. She looked at me our eyes meeting. A pinkish hue colored her freckled face. The teacher turned around. She tapped her chin with a smart board marker. "Hmmm.. your a very short thing.. sit next to Mr. Moto in the front." Mrs. McClane pointed at me and turned back around. The girl nervously put her binder down and slid into her seat. "Now Jenna,"Mrs. McClane turned around. "Tell us about yourself." Jenna froze.

"Unh..." She muttered something that not even I could understand and blushed again. I felt bad for her, I of all people knew how it felt to be singled out.

"Sorry sweetie. I need you to stand up and speak up." Jenna got up slowly and fidgeted with her skirt.

" Im..ah.. Jenna White?" She said it almost like a question and kept glancing back to her seat.

"You sure?" smirked rudely

"Yes..ma'am." Jenna looked like she wanted to cry. She may have been new but even she knew when a teacher was being cruel.

"Where did you live?"

"Um.. I lived in California..and attended GGH" The teacher told her that she may sit down. I watched her for a few minutes. Tears were falling on her cheeks and she fidgeted with a necklace.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She jumped and stared at me. The bell rang and she scurried out the door. Ryou met me and asked what was up with her. "I don't know. Shes probably just shy." We headed toward the gym and when we got in Ryou nudged me.

"Its Jenna." He said nodding in her direction. Jenna was talking to Coach Akona, the girls coach. and Coach boys coach.

"We gotta get changed."Ryou said. We headed off to the boys locker room to change into the black shorts, blue t shirt uniform. When we got out I spotted Jenna. She was standing by herself absent mindly rubbing her necklace. The girls uniform was a blue t shirt with pink and blue skort. It was ugly.

"Do you want to-" I was cut off by Coach Tanaka blowing his whistle.

"Listen up kiddies! This week we are going to do a boys versus girls games. Today is Badminton. I will match you up. Sakura your with Ryou." I watched as Ryou took a racket and went over to Sakura. I listened for my name. "Yugi you will be with Jenna." Jenna turned and grabbed a racket and then walked over to me.

"Hi." I said grinning. Jenna just stared at me. "Are you okay? From math.." She looked away from me and started walking. "Jenna watch ou-" My instincts kicked in. I grabbed her arm and yanked her back her back was pressed against my stomach for a brief moment.

"Huu." She squeaked and looked up to see a pole in front of her. Jenna wiggled out of my grip and darted over to her side of the net. My head shook. Poor thing.

"Do you want to serve first?" I offered holding the birdie out to her. Her blonde head shook no and I served the birdie,it went flying and to my surprise Jenna hit it back. I missed and the birdie fell. I picked it up and walked over to Jenna. "Here, it's your turn." She took it with out saying a word and served. I purposely missed and it fell to my feet.

"You did that on purpose." I bent down to grab it and stared at her.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know." The whistle blew and the two coaches were going around asking each group who had one. Finally Coach Akona blew her whistle again.

"All right. So it's my pleasure to announce that the... GIRLS WON!" She screamed and jumped up. "You owe me 5250 yen Tanaka." She poked him in his chest. My head shook having young teachers was weird. "Congrads girls. Hit the showers."

"Boys. You lost.. epically." Tanaka said "And because of you I owe 5250 yen." he scratched his head. "As punishment you will run all class tomorrow while the girls will be able to do whatever they want. Showers now you stink." Tanaka stalked off.

"Ugh, Thats not fair!" Ryou told me "They paired me with Sakura! Shes like the best. What was your score with Jenna?"

" Two to one." I said then " I let her win."

"YOU WHAT!" Ryou yelled. All the boys turned and stared. Ryou hardley yelled. I shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was just running for... seventy five minutes.. Crap what did I do?

... Normal POV...

Jenna entered the changing room. She couldn't believe it . Here to they had a shower rule. In California they didn't but most girls did. She herself preferred to hide in a stall till everyone was all gone.A bunch of girls were already in there. Her face turned red. Was she supposed to keep her undergarments on? There was a hook that had clean towels on it and she grabbed one. The towel was wrapped around her as she took off her skort and shirt. Oh well it's now or never, Jenna thought as she entered the steamy shower. A lot of the girls had only their underwear on so she took off her bra and turned the water on. It was pretty cold and she started to shiver. After a minute she decided she couldn't handle it and shut off the water. Re wrapping the towel around her she stepped out and grabbed her bag. Someone bumped into her. "Oh my gosh! Im so sorry" Jenna looked up to see a tall girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Jenna just shrugged and went into a stall. Redressing made her feel a little better. Plus her next class was Creative Structure and the principal told her that it was pottery. When she heard that her face lit up. She was actually really good in pottery. The bell rang and she left the changing room.

A/N- Review please and tell me what you think! Tell me the good, the bad and the ugly.

Lynol- And if you want to see what me and Jenna look like go to Jeniashi's deviant art. Its Jeniashi. Shes not to creative.

Jeni- Just for that something bad will happen..


	3. Disaster

A/N- I want to thank WUMCskilletfan for this idea^^ Be warned for there is Yugi OOCness Lynol snaps in this chapter and goes all.. 0.0 -_-; Oh and because WUMCskilletfan was curious about California there shall be flashbacks! In bold. Enjoy :) One POV

Lynol- Its bad enough she owns me.. Now you want her to own Yugioh to? 0.o What be wrong with you?

Jennas day flew by. Her pottery teacher was awesome. She loved him, he was tall and had his pink hair in a ponytail. During lunch she sat by herself, but she did that to in California after her brother graduated. Then was History which she didn't mind and lastly was Chemistry. She had that with Yugi's pale friend, Ryou. But finally it was time to go home. Her pink phone started ringing and she answerd it.

"Hi Lynol!" Jenna sat on grass by the stairs and grinned at her brothers excited talk. He found a personal assistand and was excited. "Can you pick me up please? Your here already?" Jenna stood up and grabbbed her bag and sure enough she saw her red car. Lynol pulled up and opened the door for her. Jenna climbed in and shut her door.

"How was your day?" Lynol asked turning out of the school. His eyes darted over to Jenna who was deep in thought.

"It was okay.."

"Get hurt in gym class?" He joked. It was common knowledge that Jenna was clumsy. Lynol got so many calls to get Jenna back in California.

"Please don't curse me brother." Lynol just rolled his eyes and turned on to their street. Finally they turned into their round driveway and Lynol stopped the car. Jenna waited for him to unlock the door. She dropped her bag and walked into their huge kitchen. Lynol wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head.

"What are you thinking about?" He muttered.

"Anthony.." She said placing her chin on her hands. Above her her brother froze.

"Why? No wait don't. Jenna please don't.." His hands clenched into fists and blue eyes narrowed. "No. On second thought tell me why." He sat down next to her and crossed his arms.

"It's just that- I met a boy who- He remined me a lot of Anthony.." She trailed off fidgeting with her tie.

"Oh thats good Jenna. Hang out with boys like him." Blue eyes met blue eyes. Then it happened, Lynol snapped.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He shouted. Jenna shrunk back afraid. Never before had Lynol swore at her "Theres only so many times I can protect you before you just start...start... asking for it!" Hands slamed on the table,Lynol looked over at his sister. Shoulders trembling and cheeks tear stained, she got up from the table and ran. Her bedroom was on the third floor and her brother followed. When she reached her bedroom she slammed her door and locked it.

"Jenna let me in! Jenna! Come on sis, I didn't mean it.. Im sorry. Please let me in."

" Yes! Yes you DID!"

"Please sweetie?" Jenna's jaw clenched. Lynol could use all the pet names in the book ; Sweetie, Princess, Angel, Cupcake, Jay-Bird and what ever he came up with. But that would not change the fact that her feelings were hurt. Finally the knocking on the door ceased and footsteps were heard going down the stairs. When Lynol reached the bottom step he looked up and glared. "It's all your fault you know?" Silence. " I know it isn't , but im.. I don't know *sigh* I'll just have to wait it out." The picture he was talking to just stared back.

/ The Next Day../

Beep,beep beep beep!. Jenna woke up reaching a arm over to shut off her shrill alarm clock. Standing up she glanced at the time and did a double take. It was seven thirty! She had twenty minutes to change and be out of the house. Rushing threw a five minute shower and throwing on her clothes, she ran down the stairs. Jenna froze in her steps. Sitting on the couch was Lynol. Their eyes met briefly and he stood up.

"Ready to go?" Sister ignored brother and walked out the door. "Jenna! Your not walking to school." He walked out the door and watched his sister go. A frown appearing on his pale face and crossed his arms. ..././././../././././././././././././.../..././././././././.../...weeeeeeee-oh

Jenna sighed and ran a hand through her curly blonde hair. She hadn't had time to pull it up so it was everywhere. Suddenly she was knocked over.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Jenna looked up to see Yugi. He grinned at her and offered her his hand. She took it and pulled her up.

"Yami! Who did you knock over?" Yugi number two came jogging over to join Yugi number one.

"I think I hit my head.." She rubbed her eyes. "Im seeing double.." Yugi and Yami laughed.

"No Jenna. This is my older brother Yami. " Yugi started laughing causing Jenna to turn pink.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jenna. Sorry to knock into you." The boy named Yami offered her a smile before walking on.

"I didn't know you walked to school." Yugi fell in step next to Jenna.

"I don't usualy.." She muttered.

"You get a ride?"

"My brother.." This was getting akward. As if sensing how akward Yugi changed the subject.

"How do you like Domino?"

"Its'...different." Jenna offered and stared at the ground. Yugi looked over at her. Jenna wasn't what you would call hot or pretty. She was really short , freckles splatched her face and cheeks. Her hair was a curly mess. Yugi felt himself blushing as he examined the rest of her. It ws a good thing she wasn't paying attention. He started at the bottom. She had okay curvy legs and a extremly flat butt. His eyes wandered up to her top. For once he found himself wondering about a girls cleavage. His eyes searched and he felt a little dissapointed. Jenna was pretty flat there to. The only reasonably attractive thing about her was her eyes. They were a bright blue. He blushed as Jenna looked up at him. "What?" She asked nervousley.

"Oh, Nothing.. Did you get number seven? It's like no matter what class, seven is always the hardest.." Yugi trailed off watching Jenna. She gave a small shrug.

"It wasn't to hard... "

"Mm. Could you help me with it?" They finally arrived at school. "Im going to my locker but i'll see you in a few minutes." He gave her a bright smile before walking off. Jenna watched him go before turning to dial in her combonation. 39-09-27. It opened and she grabbed her books and shut it. When she got into class Yugi was already there. Ryou was standing next to him with his paper out. Both boys were comparing answers. "Jenna! Would you mind helping us?" Big purple eyes blinked sweetly at her. She gave a small nod.

"All you do is set it equal to zero and then solve." Both boys were staring at her. "Um.. These numbers? Need to come to this side and then tht side needs to be set equal to zero." When they didn't respond she stared at her paper.

"So you subtract 3x and add 1?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." She answered The teacher then walked in calling class to order.

The bell rang and she headed to gym class with Ryou and Yugi. They split ways at the locker rooms. When she came out the coaches were going at it.

"Ah-ahah! Tanaka! You owe me. Now cough it up! Im eatin' Ramen tonight!" Akona fist pumped.

"How about we make a deal?" Tanaka smirked knowing his friend couldn't resist a challange.

"What? "

"We do us versus the class. If we win I don't owe you. If we loose I'll double it.."

"IT'S A DEAL!" The two coaches high-fived and gathered the class.

"All right kids. Heres the deal. We are going to play a friendly game of Volleyball. Me and Tanaka versus all of you." Jenna gulped when everyone looked at her. Just because she was from California did not men she could play. After all weren't all Cali girls supposed to be tall and tan and blonde? Well she was blonde but still..

"Oh and Akona? NO TRYING TO LOSE ON PURPOSE!" Tanaka screamed. They split onto either side. Akona served and the game started. Jenna hung in the back with Yugi and Ryou.

"So Jenna? Can you play?" Yugi asked and gave her a smile.

"No..Well I played but Im not good." She muttered avoiding the ball and let another girl wack it.

'Oh. I thought being from California you would." Her eyes widened this was Deja Vu

"Theres no way your japanese." A boy with boy hair said.

"I am." Jenna answered blushing as the boy slid his hand into hers.

"I thought Japanese were like.." He paused, "Dark haired."

"Stereotype. But my mom was dark haired.

"Hm.. So neither you or Lynol got the dark hair, eh?" The boy let go of Jenna's hand and wrapped it tightly around her shoulder.

"Nope."

"Mmm." He leaned over and gently kissed her neck. His hands grabbed her face. "I love you Jenna White.."

"Love you Anthony.."

"Stereotype.." Jenna shook her head and looked back at Yugi. "Like in California there was a group of girls who believed that people who loved in New England lived in teepes."

"Oh, Im sorry Jenna." The ball came flying over to them and Yugi nailed it.

"Nice!" She complimented with a small smile. Yugi turned pink.

"Now it's your turn. Just hit it next time it comes over here. It's really not that hard.." As if the Tanaka heard him the ball came flying from his serve over to them. Jenna went to hit it and instead she fell. Her head slammed back and her ankle twisted. She went to sit up but found she couldn't. Then all was black...

Lynol grinned at Niko. "Do you think you can get it off? I'd have a custodian but..."

"It's no problem. Just one thing, how did coffee get on the wall again?" With a bottle of SuperCleen and a sponge in her hand she started scrubbing the brown stain off of Lynol's red office walls.

"Easy, Babydoll got mad I wouldn't record her, She mouthed off, I threatened to blackball her and then her coffee flew at me. I ducked and it landed right there." Lynol sighed as his phone rang. "Hold on. If it's Hoshi it shouldn't take long." He answered it. "Hello, Lynol District 17." His eyes widened and said " I'll be there, thank you. I got to go. Something happened to Jenna.." And with that he was gone

...hola...

Jennas POV

Something warm was rubbing against my cheek. It felt so good. I cuddeled closer to it and fell back asleep. When I woke up the first thing..rather person I saw was Yugi. He was standing against the wall. "Hey Jenna."

"Jenna! Your up!" To my right was my brother. His pale hand was pressed against my cheek. I stared at him and could feel my eyes watering. I turned over and ignored his hand running through my hair. "Jenna... Come on Angel." He jokingly tugged a strand of my hair. Usualy that gesture would have been sweet. But I was mad.

"Go away.." I hissed trying to be menicing. Well as menicing as a girl could be in a hospital bed. Lynol jerked his hand back and sighed.

"Your still holding a grudge?"

"YOUR still here?" I asked. Yugi watched with confused purple eyes. They were darting between me and him.

"Jenna please stop and act your age. You say things you don't mean all the time." Turning to face him I sat up. He grabbed my shoulders and gently tried to push me back down. "Don't sit up. You have a concussion and a sprained ankle." I jerked away and started crying. Violent sobs shook my body. Lynol stood up. "Get me when your done being a baby." And with that he left leaving me and Yugi.

A/N- Tada! Shes in the hospital with Yugi ^^ Please Read and Review. *puppy dog eyes* Reviews go to cleaning the coffee off of Lynols wall. And in case anyone didn't know what Blackballing is it means to inform people not to hire said person. I watched it in the movie Honey. 


	4. Crutches and Missunderstandings

A/N- Thanks to whoever read and reviewed ^0^

Hello^^ Im Tai and I be doing Jeni's disclaimers. Lynol has been locked in a closet with gay sparkling vampires, with which I had no hand in . Jeni owns nothing except for her ocs and me^^ ...

...

Yugis POV

I looked over and saw that Jenna was sitting up and crying into a pillow. Sobs shook her small body. I walked over to Jenna and sat on the edge of her bed. My arms wrapped around her and gently squeezed her. "It'll be okay." I cooed gently while rubbing her back, Jenna looked up quickly her eyes were wide. "Oops. Im sorry.." My face turned pink like Jenna's and I removed my arms from her.

"No.. It's okay." She hiccuped and wiped her eyes. My hand came up to her face and wiped away a tear. "Yugi..?"

"Hmm?" I asked curiously.

''I'm -hiccup- sorry!" She sobbed and yanked out of my grasp. "Im such a baka. Lynol hates me and you probably think im a baby." More sobs. Boy this girl could cry. I could feel myself frowning.

"I don't think that.." But I felt bad. That's what she thought? Her eyes met mine.

"Really?" Jenna asked with slight hope.

"Your not a baka and your definitely not a baby." My hand went up to her shaking face. My nose pressed against hers and I made a funny face. She giggled and blushed. I could feel my self blushing but it was worth it. I got her to laugh plus I got to touch her.

"But Lynol hates me.." She looked down and bit her lip, my hand touched her head.

"He's your big brother. He can't hate you Jenna..He loves you. Big Brothers can't hate their younger sibling." I said and grinned.

"Yes he can. We got into a huge fight yesterday." Her eyes watered.

"Do you want me to get him?" I offered touching her hand.

"Would..you?"

"I'd love to."

"And Yugi..?" Jenna trailed off "Would you stay with me..Lynol might not yell that much."

...Normal POV

Out in the hall Lynol had his head on his hands and was blasting his Ipod into his ears. He jerked up when he felt someone touch his shoulder. It was the boy that was with Jenna during her accident. "What?" Lynol asked blue eyes meeting purple.

"Jenna wants to see you.."Yugi said. The older boy stood up and walked in his I pod still in his ears. When the two boys walked in Jenna looked up.

"Big Broth-" Before the sentenced was even finished Lynol walked over and grabbed her. Jenna started crying. Lynol sat on the bed and she crawled against him. Her blond head pressed tightly against his chest.

"Shh.. It's okay little one," His hands stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry sissy." He buried his face into her hair. Yugi looked down. This was awkward. He felt that he shouldn't be witnessing such a private moment. Jenna snuggled close to Lynol and Yugi felt a odd emotion. Jealousy, that it was Lynol who held her to his chest and comforted her. Did he wish to be the one who had his hand in her curly hair? No it couldn't be that.. Jenna was just a friend.. Purple eyes looked up and saw Lynol staring at him. He looked like he was concentrating. Pale hands ran through Jenna''s hair absentmindedly. "Jenna?" He asked softly. When the girl didn't respond he grinned. "Figures she would sleep." Lynol straightened up and said "So your Yugi?"

"Yes, sir." Yugi responded bowing his head. He wasn't stupid enough to not respect his senpai.

"Please cut the sir crap. Just call me Lynol. I want to thank you for helping my sister. She is clumsy." Lynols fingers gently stroked her face grinning as she curled into his hand.

"It was nothing.."

"No. It was. No ones done that before.. Thank you for being a good friend." Lynol said sincerely.

"Oh it was sure any of her other friends would have done it." Yugi blushed awkwardly.

"Mmm." He gently put Jenna down and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to Yugi. "I want to talk to you. No one told me the exact story. I want to hear it from you."

"We were playing volleyball and she went to hit it but tripped. Her head slammed against the floor and she landed on her ankle." Yugi looked uncomfortably. Lynol wore a odd look. He place his hand on his face and muttered something that sounded like 'Just like Anthony'. "Who's Anthony?".

"No one you want to know..." Blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Brother..?" Jenna said. She sat up rubbing her eyes "Your loud." Both boys started laughing.

"Jenna" He walked over to her, "Go back to sleep, sweetie." Lynol sat back down on the bed and pulled Jenna close to him. She stared sleepily at Yugi. A knock on the door startled the three teens. "Come in!" Lynol said. A nurse walked in and grinned.

"Guess what you get to do dear?" She asked Jenna.

"What." Jenna muttered sleepily.

"Ever walk on cruches?"

"Yes many times." A blush appeared on her face. Her brother laughed and picked her up bridal style. The nurse stood up the crutches and Lynol helped her. Soon she was on the crutches.

"Can she go home now?" Lynol asked.

"Yes she can, you just need to come with me and sign her out."

"Yugi? Do you mind helping Jenna down to the lobby while I do this?" He asked. Yugi grinned and said he wouldn't mind. "Thanks." With that the boy left following the nurse.

... Jennas POV

I looked over and saw Yugi grinning at me. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded and walked toward the door. Yugi opened it and I stepped out. "Jenna..." He asked almost nervously.

"Yes Yugi?" I could feel my face burning. Knowing what would probably happen next I tried to prepare myself.

** "Jenna?" Anthony asked me.**

** "Hmm?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.**

** "Will you be my girlfriend?" I nearly choked.**

** "Not funny.." Face blushing I turned to leave. This had to be a joke. No one wanted ME. For Ra's sake I as unnaturally short, clumsy, pale, freakin' curly haired mess and freckly. It had to be a set-up by Clarisse and Mara. The snobby twins that ran GGH. It was no secret that Anthony had dated both of them and was their right hand man.**

** "It's not a joke.. It's a serious question." His green eyes looked sad and he tugged his blue hair.**

...

A/N- Please read and review^-^

Tai- Just don't ask to have Lynol out of the closet. It ain't gunna happen  
Jeni- -_-;


End file.
